Take Back the Night
Take Back the Night by Justin Timberlake is sung by Ricardo Fernandez in the first episode of Season One, Marley's New Direction. Lyrics Yeah, uh, feels good, don't it? Listen, uh Yeah, this was your city You did it all and more, broke every law except for one, babe Attraction, are you ready I know you feel it Pull you nearer 'til you feel it again, oh I wanna do something right But we can do something better Ain't no time like tonight And we ain't trying to save it 'til later Stay out here living the life Nobody cares who we are tomorrow You got that lil' something I like A little something I've been wanting to borrow Tonight the night's, come on surrender I won't lead your love astray, astray, yeah Your love's a weapon Give your body some direction That's my aim Then, we could Take back the night Come on, use me up until there's nothing left Take back the night Dizzy, spinning, sweating, you can't catch your breath Take back the night Ooh, don't know when the sun is rising next Take back the night So if the feeling's right, then raise your glass and let's Take back the night, take back the night They gon' try to shut us down, I'll be damned if we gon' let them Take back the night, take back the night You know you gon' mess around and find out there ain't no one better Take back the night, oh Yeah Rare, there's not too many No one but you and crowded rooms, we can do anything (yeah) Attraction can drive you crazy The way you move, you go crazy, that's incentive for me I wanna do something right But we can do something better Ain't no time like tonight And we ain't trying to save it 'til later Stay out here living the life Nobody cares who we are tomorrow You got that lil' something I like A little something I've been wanting to borrow Tonight the night's, come on surrender I won't lead your love astray, astray, yeah Your love's a weapon Give your body some direction That's my aim Then, we could Take back the night Come on, use me up until there's nothing left Take back the night Dizzy, spinning, sweating, you can't catch your breath Take back the night Ooh, don't know when the sun is rising next Take back the night So if the feeling's right, then raise your glass and let's Take back the night, take back the night They gon' try to shut us down, I'll be damned if we gon' let them Take back the night, take back the night You know you gon' mess around and find out there ain't no one better And the horns say, alright And the horns say, alright Uh, ooh, and the horns say, alright And the horns say Doo doo doo doo doo doo doo Take it over Yeah, yeah Y'all ready to have a good time out there, ladies and gentlemen? Take back the night, take back the night... Take back the night Come on, use me up until there's nothing left Take back the night Dizzy, spinning, sweating, you can't catch your breath Take back the night Ooh, don't know when the sun is rising next Take back the night So if the feeling's right, then raise your glass and let's Take back the night Videos Category:Songs Category:Season One Songs Category:Songs sung by Ricardo Fernandez